


Reflections

by QuietlyObsessive



Series: Taaco Twin Love [2]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other Characters Are Mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-07 00:26:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11612100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuietlyObsessive/pseuds/QuietlyObsessive
Summary: The only things for Lup to do in the understaff are sit and think.





	Reflections

There's a very short list of things Lup has learned since her own staff fucking ate her.

1) She probably should have put a couple safeguards on her staff to make it not absorb her when she became a lich.

2) Taako doesn't remember her. The way he treats her staff makes that clear enough- he jokes with it, treats it with the careless possessiveness that the learned as children ("everything is valuable, treasure it" mixed with "the only thing you know will stay at your side is yourself") and not the care she knows he would show if he knew she was there.

3) The Taaco twins have always been good at repressing the things they couldn't think about until a later, safer time. Lup's even better at it now.

4) She shouldn't hold Kravitz against Taako. He doesn't remember her (fuck off emotions, not the time), so he can't remember she's a litch, and is therefore the exact thing Kravitz is hunting. Just because Taako got away scot free doesn't mean she would. But he makes Taako happy.

5) Barry's still out there. She doesn't have to worry about that at least. (she still does.)

6) The boy Taako has adopted is precious.

The last one is the only one she can really thing about. The first one can only be dwelled upon for so long- what's done is done. The rest are painful, and there's nothing she can do about any of them until she gets out of this damn staff. (She's going to make her dumb-ass brother remember her if it's the last thing he does.)

But that boy is something else.

Lup was never fond of children, net even when she herself was a child. They were too fragile and helpless- they hadn't needed to learn what she had. That was a good thing, she knew, but it didn't incline her towards them any more.

This boy isn't like that. Lup can only listen in on the world outside occasionally, but anytime she hears that little voice she knows she's going to hear something sickeningly adorable.

Well. From the boy at least.

She didn't know the boys story. Maybe Taako did, but if so she hadn't been present for that conversation. She didn't even know his name.

She did know he was an 11 year old who seriously called himself the worlds greatest detective nad earnestly tried to learn magic from Taako. She didn't know anything more then that really, but she could guess that his early life was no better then theirs- never let it be said that Lup Taaco couldn't pick up on context clues.

And that? Well that just wouldn't do, not if she had anything to do with it.

There isn't much to do in the staff besides sit and wait, up until the moment she feels the detective's small hand close around her staff. She knows this is her golden opportunity and without letting a second pass she casts the strongest spell she can.

It has to be enough.

There's a horrifying moment where she thinks "Why isn't Taako reacting?"

"Is he dead?"

"Did I kill him?"

But before she can feel the pure brand of panic and dread that accompanies accidentally murdering your twin brother, she hears Taako.

"I know."

There's a moment before her prison of nothingness very suddenly becomes everything- every thought and emotion and raw power and she can see everything- Barry and Taako and the rest of the I.P.R.E gang and several strangers. (The boy is somehow shorter then she pictured him which is onestly amazing) and the Hunger's dissolving monsters.

She turns to her brother, fully intending to say some sappy shit about how much she loves him.

"You're dating the Grim Reaper!"

Maybe she can't let the Kravitz thing go.


End file.
